The Simpsons
| criador = Matt Groening | país = | idioma = Inglês | diretor = | produtor = Al Jean Ian Maxtone-Graham John Frink James L. Brooks Matt Groening Matt Selman Sam Simon | apresentador = | narrador = Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardley Smith Hank Azaria Harry Shearer (Lista completa) | elenco = | abertura = The Simpsons Theme | encerramento = | emissora orig = FOX | emissora luso = FOX Brasil SBT Rede Globo Ulbra TV Multishow (no início) FOX Portugal RTP 1 RTP 2 RTP Açores RTP Madeira | form_exibição = 480i (SDTV) (1989-2009) 1080i (HDTV) (2009-presente) | transmissão = 17 de dezembro de 1989 - presente | temporadas = 23 | episódios = 508 | precedida_por = The Simpsons shorts | seguida_por = | relacionados = The Tracey Ullman Show Futurama }} The Simpsons ( }}) é uma comédia de situação animada estado-unidense criada por Matt Groening para a Fox Broadcasting Company. A série é uma paródia satírica do estilo de vida da classe média dos Estados Unidos, simbolizada pela família de mesmo nome, que consiste de Homer Jay Simpson, Marjorie "Marge" (Bouvier) Simpson, Bartholomew "Bart" Simpson, Elisabeth "Lisa" Marie Simpson e Margareth "Maggie" Simpson. A série se passa na cidade de Springfield e satiriza a cultura e a sociedade estado-unidense, a televisão e vários aspectos da condição humana. A família foi criada por Groening e logo depois foi lançada como uma série de curtas de animação produzidas por James L. Brooks. Groening criou uma família disfuncional e nomeou os personagens como os membros de sua própria família, substituindo o seu próprio nome por Bart. Desde sua estreia, em 17 de dezembro de 1989, o programa já exibiu 508 episódios, e já tem mais uma temporada a ser exibida. O filme do seriado foi lançado em 26 e 27 de julho de 2007 e arrecadou mais de meio bilhão de dólares em todo o mundo. The Simpsons já ganhou inúmeros prêmios desde a sua estréia como uma série, incluindo 27 Prêmios Emmy, 27 prêmios Annie e um prêmio Peabody. A revista Time de 31 de dezembro de 1999 classificou The Simpsons como a melhor série do século XX , e 14 de janeiro de 2000 recebeu uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood. The Simpsons é uma das séries de desenho animado dos Estados Unidos de maior duração e o programa de animação americana de mais tempo no ar. O "D'oh" (rosnado de aborrecimento de Homer), foi incluído no Oxford English Dictionary, enquanto a série influenciou vários sitcoms animados para adultos. História Desenvolvimento esquerda|250px|thumb|A [[família Simpson quanto apareceram pela primeira vez no The Tracey Ullman Show.]] Groening concebeu a idéia de criar Os Simpsons no saguão do escritório de James L. Brooks. Brooks pediu Groening para lançar uma idéia para uma série de curtas de animação, que inicialmente Groening pretendia apresentar a sua vida na série. No entanto, quando Groening percebeu que a animação Life in Hell exigiria a extinção do direito de publicação de trabalho de sua vida, ele escolheu outra abordagem e formulou sua versão de uma família disfuncional. Ele nomeou os personagens com os próprios nomes de seus familiares, substituindo "Bart" para o seu próprio nome, adaptando um anagrama da palavra "brat". 200px|direita|thumb|[[Matt Groening, o criador da série.]] A família Simpson apareceu pela primeira vez como curtas-metragens em The Tracey Ullman Show em 19 de abril de 1987. Matt Groening foi submetido a apresentar apenas esboços básicos para as animações e assumiu que os valores seriam limpos na produção. No entanto, as animações foram apenas re-traçadas em seus desenhos, o que levou ao aparecimento bruto dos personagens nos episódios iniciais de curta duração. Um dos primeiros trabalhos da empresa Klasky Csupo foi a criação de sequências de animação para o The Tracey Ullman Show, que levou para o início de The Simpsons. A animação foi produzida domesticamente por Klasky Csupo, com Wes Archer, David Silverman e Bill Kopp, sendo animadores para a primeira temporada. Gyorgyi Peluce foi o colorista e a pessoa que decidiu tornar os personagens amarelos. Em 1989, uma equipe de empresas de produção adaptaram The Simpsons em uma série de meia hora para a Fox Broadcasting Company. A equipe hoje forma a Klasky Csupo animation house. Jim Brooks negociou uma cláusula no contrato com a Fox que á impediu de interferir com o conteúdo do programa. Groening disse que seu objetivo na criação do show foi a de oferecer ao público uma alternativa ao que ele chamou de "lixo" o que estavam assistindo. A série de meia hora estreou em 17 de dezembro de 1989 com o episódio "Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire", um especial de Natal. "Some Enchanted Evening" foi o primeiro episódio de longa-metragem produzido, mas não transmitido até maio de 1990, como o último episódio da primeira temporada, por causa de problemas de animação. Em 1992, a ''Tracey Ullman moveu uma ação contra a Fox, alegando que seu show foi a fonte do sucesso da série. A ação dizia que ela deveria receber uma parte dos lucros de The Simpsons, -uma alegação rejeitada pelos tribunais. Produtores Executivos '''Lista de produtores ao longo da série' * Temporadas 1–2: Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, & Sam Simon * Temporadas: Al Jean & Mike Reiss * Temporadas 5–6: David Mirkin * Temporadas 7–8: Bill Oakley & Josh Weinstein * Temporadas 9–12: Mike Scully * Temporada 13–presente: Al Jean Matt Groening e James L. Brooks têm servido como os produtores executivos, durante toda a história da série, e também funcionam como consultores criativos. Sam Simon foi descrito pelo ex-diretor da série, Brad Bird, como "o herói desconhecido",Ortved, p. 59. que serviu também como supervisor criativo para as quatro primeiras temporadas. Ele estava constantemente em conflito com Matt Groening, James L. Brooks e com a Gracie Films. Por este motivo, ele desistiu da série em 1993.Ortved, pp. 146–149. Antes de desistir, ele negociou um acordo que vê em receber uma parte dos lucros a cada ano, e um crédito de produtor executivo, apesar de não ter trabalhado no show desde 1993. A posição mais envolvida no programa é a do escritor principal, que gerencia a produção do show para uma temporada inteira. Escritores (à esquerda) é o atual produtor executivo do show e David Mirkin (à direita) é um ex-produtor executivo e tem sido uma parte da equipe de roteiristas desde 1994.]] A primeira equipe de escritores, foi montada por Sam Simon, composta por John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, George Meyer, Jeff Martin, Al Jean, Mike Reiss, Jay Kogen e Wallace Wolodarsky.Ortved, p. 58 Tipicamente, consistem em dezesseis escritores que propõem as idéias para os episódios no início do mês de dezembro. O autor principal de cada episódio escreve o primeiro rascunho. As sessões de grupo reescrevem e desenvolvem scripts finais, que permitem adicionar ou remover piadas, inserir cenas, e organizar re-leituras do texto por intérpretes vocais do show. Até 2004,Ortved, p. 199 George Meyer, que tinha desenvolvido o show desde a primeira temporada, estava ativo nessas sessões. De acordo com o longo tempo, o escritor Jon Vitti inventou as melhores histórias em um dado episódio, apesar de outros escritores receberem os créditos no script final. Cada episódio leva seis meses para ser produzido; o show tão raramente comenta sobre os acontecimentos atuais. Creditado com sessenta episódios, John Swartzwelder é o escritor mais prolífico de todos do show.Turner, p. 21 Um dos escritores mais conhecidos é Conan O'Brien, que contribuiu com vários episódios no início de 1990, antes de substituir David Letterman, anfitrião do talk show Late Night. O comediante Ricky Gervais escreveu o episódio "Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife", tornando-se a primeira celebridade a escrever um episódio e a primeira estrela convidada em um episódio do show. Seth Rogen e Evan Goldberg, escritores do filme Superbad, escreveram o episódio "Homer, the Whopper". No final de 2007, os roteiristas de The Simpsons entraram em greve, juntamente com o resto do Sindicato dos Roteiristas da América. Os escritores da série já haviam se juntado ao sindicato em 1998. Dubladores The Simpsons possui seis membros do elenco principal: Dan Castellaneta, Julie Kavner, Nancy Cartwright, Yeardley Smith, Hank Azaria e Harry Shearer. Castellaneta faz Homer Simpson, Abraham Simpson, Krusty, Barney Gumble e outros personagens masculinos adultos.Richmond, pp. 178–179 Julie Kavner realiza a voz de Marge Simpson e suas irmãs Patty Bouvier e Selma Bouvier, e outros vários personagens menores. Castellaneta e Kavner foram uma parte do elenco do The Tracey Ullman Show e foram dadas as partes para que não seria necessário novos atores para o elenco. Cartwright realiza as vozes de Bart Simpson, Nelson Muntz, Ralph Wiggum e de outras crianças. Smith, a voz de Lisa Simpson, é o único membro do elenco que regularmente interpreta apenas um personagem, embora, ocasionalmente, ela interpreta outros personagens ao longo de outros episódios. Os produtores decidiram realizar uma escolha de um elenco para o papel de Bart e Lisa. Smith tinha sido inicialmente convocada para o papel de Bart, mas diretora de elenco Bonita Pietila acreditava que sua voz era muito aguda para o personagem, então ela foi convocada para o papel de Lisa em seu lugar. Cartwright originalmente executou a voz de Lisa, mas ao chegar na audição, ela descobriu que Lisa foi simplesmente descrita como a ''"filha do meio" e que no momento, não inha muita personalidade. Cartwright se tornou mais interessada no papel de Bart, que foi descrito como "desonesto e irreverente".Cartwright, pp. 35–40 Cartwright é a única dos seis principais integrantes do elenco de The Simpsons quejá haviam sido treinados profissionalmente em dublagem antes de trabalhar na série.Turner, p. 21 Azaria e Shearer não dublaram nenhum dos membros da família Símpson, mas desempenharam a maioria das vozes dos personagem do sexo masculina na cidade de Springfield. Azaria, que tem integrado uma parte do elenco regular de vozes de The Simpsons desde a segunda temporada, realiza as vozes recorrentes de personagens como Moe Szyslak, Chefe Wiggum e Apu Nahasapeemapetilon. Shearer realiza as vozes para o Sr. Burns, Waylon Smithers, Diretor Skinner, Ned Flanders, Lovejoy e Dr. Hibbert. Com a realização de vozes de Shearer, cada membro do elenco principal ganhou um Primetime Emmy Award de Melhor Atuação de Voz. No entanto, Shearer foi nomeado para o prêmio em 2009. Com uma exceção, os créditos finais de cada episódio listam apenas os dubladores, e não os personagens. Tanto a Fox e a equipe de produção queriam manter suas identidades em segredo durante as primeiras temporadas e, portanto, fecharam as portas na maior parte das sessões de gravação. No entanto, a rede finalmente revelou os papéis que cada ator realizava, no episódio ''"Old Money", porque os produtores disseram que os dubladores deveriam receber o crédito pelo seu trabalho. Em 2003, o elenco apareceu em um episódio do talk show Inside the Actors Studio, fazendo performances ao vivo de vozes de seus personagens. Até 1998, os seis atores principais foram pagos com o salário de 30,000 dólares por episódio. Em 1998, eles estavam envolvidos em uma disputa salarial com a Fox. A empresa ameaçou substituí-los por novos atores, mesmo indo tão longe como a preparação para fundição de novas vozes Groening, criador da série, apoiou os atores em sua ação. O problema foi logo resolvido e, de 1998 a 2004, foram pagos 125,000 dólares por episódio. A receita do programa continuou subindo com as vendas de DVD, e em abril de 2004, o elenco principal parou de aparecer para as leituras de script, exigindo que o salário aumentasse para 360.000 dólares por episódio. A greve foi resolvida de um mês depois e seus salários foram aumentados para algo entre US$250,000 e US$360,000 por episódio. Em 2008, a produção para a vigésima temporada foi pausada devido a negociações de novos contratos com os dubladores, que queriam uma "colisão saudável" no salário para um valor próximo a US$500,000 por episódio. As negociações foram concluídas brevemente, e o salário dos atores foi elevado para 400,000 dólares por episódio. Animação 150px|thumb|direita|Diretor de animação David Silverman, que ajudou a definir o visual do show. Vários diferentes estúdios de animação dos EUA e internacionais animaram The Simpsons. Durante toda a exibição dos curtas animados em The Tracey Ullman Show, a animação foi produzida domesticamente em Klasky Csupo . Com a estréia da série, devido a uma maior carga de trabalho, a Fox subcontratou a produção de vários estúdios internacionais, localizados na Coréia do Sul. São eles: AKOMFirst episode credit in production order: Anivision,First episode credit in production order: Rough Draft Studios,First episode credit in production order: USAnimation,First episode credit in production order: e Toonzone Entertainment.First episode credit in production order: Uma conexão subcontratada da Coréia do Norte, a SEK studio, tem sido suspeita, mas não confirmada. Os artistas na animação dos estúdios U.S animation e Film Roman, produziram storyboards, desenharam, projetaram novos personagens, cenários e adereços. Os estúdios no exterior, em seguida, chamaram especialistas de tinta e pintura, para renderizar a animação para a fita, antes que ela seja enviada de volta para os Estados Unidos para ser entregue a Fox, de 3 á 4 meses mais tarde. Para as três primeiras temporadas, a Klasky Csupo animou ''The Simpsons nos Estados Unidos. Em 1992, a empresa de produção do show, Gracie Films, ligada à produção doméstica da Film Roman, continuou a animar o show a partir de 2010. Na Temporada 14, a produção mudou a animação de cel tradicionais para a tinta digital e pintura. O primeiro episódio de experimentar a coloração digital foi "Radioactive Man", em 1995. Os animadores usaram tinta digital e pintura durante a produção dos 12 episódios da terceira temporada. "Tennis the Menace" foi um dos episódios da terceira temporada a experimentar, mas a Gracie Films atrasou o uso regular de tinta digital e pintura até duas temporadas depois. A série começou a ser exibida em alta definição na Temporada 20, com o episódio "Take My Life, Please", que foi ao ar 15 de fevereiro de 2009. A mudança para a HDTV incluiu uma nova sequência de abertura. Matt Groening chamou a mudança de "complicada", porque ela afetou o calendário e composição da animação. Personagens 200px|thumb|direita|[[Homer Simpson|Homer, um dos personagens principais, pintado em Cerne Abbas (Inglaterra) pela 20th Century Fox.]] A série é focada nas aventuras de uma típica família suburbana do meio-oeste norte-americano . O pai, Homer Simpson, é inspetor de segurança da Usina Nuclear de Springfield. Marge Simpson, sua esposa, é uma dona de casa estereotipada. O casal tem três filhos: Bart, um garoto rebelde de dez anos; Lisa, uma menina-prodígio de oito anos que adora tocar saxofone e Maggie, a caçula da família, uma bebê que não fala - sua primeira palavra foi "daddy", no episódio "Lisa's first word" - mas que é considerada pelos fãs como o mais inteligente e misterioso personagem da série (que depois é revelado que toca saxofone melhor que Lisa, no episódio "Smart and Smarter"). Completam a família um cachorro chamado Ajudante do Papai Noel, além de um gato chamado Bola de Neve II. Os produtores decidiram que os personagens não envelheceriam ao longo da série, embora celebrações como festas religiosas e de fim de ano apareçam com frequência. Há ainda um grande número de personagens menores, desde parentes da família até coadjuvantes eventuais. O show inclui um conjunto de personagens peculiares: co-trabalhadores, professores, amigos, familiares, parentes, moradores e celebridades locais. Os criadores originalmente destinaram muitos desses personagens como um tempo. Alguns deles ganharam papéis que se expandiram e, posteriormente, atuaram em seus próprios episódios. De acordo com Matt Groening, o show adotou o conceito de um grande elenco de apoio do sitcom SCTV. Localidades Os Simpsons moram em um lugar na cidade fictícia americana chamada Springfield, em um Estado dos EUA,era desconhecida e impossível de determinar onde ficava ,mas Matt Groing revelou que Springfield foi baseada na cidade que leva o mesmo nome no estado de Oregon,porque fica perto de Portland,onde nasceu. O show é intencionalmente evasivo em relação à localização de Springfield. O nome "Springfield" é comum na América e aparece em 22 Estados. A Geografia de Springfield, e dos seus arredores, contêm litoral, desertos, terras vastas, altas montanhas, ou qualquer que seja a história ou piada requer. Groening disse que Springfield tem muito em comum com a Springfield de Portland, Oregon, a cidade onde ele cresceu. Mais tarde, em 2012, ele acabou por revelar que de facto a cidade de Springfield na série situa-se em Oregon. Temas Os Simpsons usam a configuração padrão de uma sitcom, centrada em uma família e sua vida em uma cidade americana típica . No entanto, devido à sua natureza de animação, a série Os Simpsons tem um escopo mais amplo do que o de uma sitcom normal. A cidade de Springfield age como um universo completo, no qual os personagens podem explorar os problemas enfrentados pela sociedade contemporânea. Por Homer ter um trabalho na usina nuclear, a série pode comentar sobre o meio ambiente. Através de Bart e Lisa na Escola Elementar de Springfield, os autores ilustram questões controversas no campo da educação. A cidade possui uma vasta gama de canais de televisão que vão de programação infantil a notícias locais, o que permite que os produtores façam piadas sobre si mesmos e sobre a indústria do entretenimento. Alguns comentaristas dizem que a série é de natureza política e suscetível a um viés de esquerda-direita. Al Jean admitiu numa entrevista que "Nós série somos de tendência liberal", sendo que liberal nos EUA equivale a progressista, ou seja, a esquerda norte-americana. Os autores frequentemente evidenciam uma valorização de ideais liberais, mas a série faz piadas com todo o espectro político. Retrata o governo e as grandes corporações como entidades insensíveis, que se aproveitam do trabalhador comum. Assim, os autores frequentemente mostram autoridades de maneira pouco lisonjeira. Em "Os Simpsons", os políticos são corruptos, os religiosos, como o Reverendo Lovejoy, são indiferentes aos fiéis e a polícia local é incompetente. Religião também figura como um tema recorrente. Em tempos de crise, a família muitas vezes se volta para Deus, e assim o desenho tem lidado com a maioria das grandes religiões. Marcas registradas Sequência de abertura A Sequência de abertura de The Simpsons é uma das características mais marcantes do show. A maioria dos episódios são abertos com a câmera passando do título do show para a cidade de Springfield. A câmera então segue os membros da família a caminho de casa. Ao entrar em sua casa, os Simpsons sentam em seu sofá para assistir televisão. A abertura foi criada por David Silverman. Foi a primeira tarefa que ele fez quando a produção do show começou. Música da série foi composta pelo músico Danny Elfman em 1989, após Groening se aproximar dele pedindo um pedaço de estilo retrô. Esta abertura tem sido considerada por Elfman como a coisa mais popular de sua carreira. Um dos aspectos mais distintivos da abertura são as três mudanças de episódio para episódio. As três mudanças são: Bart escreve coisas diferentes no quadro-negro da escola, Lisa tem solos diferentes em seu saxofone, e as piadas são diferentes ao acompanhar a família ao entrar na sala de estar para se sentar no sofá. Em 15 de fevereiro de 2009, uma sequência de abertura nova foi introduzida para acompanhar a transição para HDTV. A sequência tinha todas as características da abertura original, mas foi acrescentado vários detalhes e personagens. Episódios de Halloween O episódio especial de Halloween se tornou uma tradição anual. "Treehouse of Horror" foi ao ar pela primeira vez em 1990, como parte da segunda temporada. Foram separados três histórias diferentes e separadas, em cada episódio de Halloween. Estes episódios geralmente envolvem a família, em alguns momentos de horror, ficção científica, ou a criação sobrenatural e, muitas vezes, a paródia ou homenagem a uma famosa peça de trabalho nesses gêneros . Eles sempre acontecem fora da continuidade normal do show. Embora a série ''Treehouse é feita para ser visto no Halloween, nos últimos anos, novas datas foram lançadas depois do Halloween, devido o atual contrato da Fox Series com a Major League Baseball. Humor O humor do show se transforma em referências culturais que cobrem um vasto espectro da sociedade para que os telespectadores de todas as gerações possam apreciar o show.Turner pp. 63–65 Tais referências, por exemplo, vêm de filmes, televisão, música, literatura, ciência e desenhos animados. Também são adicionadas piadas ou histórias vistas para o segundo plano humorístico do show ou através de pedaços incongruentes de texto em sinais, jornais e em outros lugaresTurner p. 62. O público, pode muitas vezes, não perceber as piadas visuais em uma única visualização. Alguns são tão rápidos que só é possível perceber a piada visual se pausar uma gravação de vídeo do show. Kristin Thompson argumenta que The Simpsons usa uma "enxurrada... de referências culturais, caracterização intencionalmente incoerente, e considerável auto-reflexividade sobre as convenções de televisão e o status do programa é como de um programa de televisão." Uma das marcas registradas no início, foram voltadas para as brincadeiras de Bart com o proprietário da Taverna do Moe, Moe Szyslakem. Moe tenta encontrar Bart no bar, mas logo percebe que é um trote e fica com raiva e ameaça ele. Como a série progrediu, tornou-se mais difícil para os escritores a chegar a um nome falso e escrever uma resposta irritada do Moe, e as brincadeiras deixaram de ser regulares durante a quarta temporada.Brooks, James L.; Groening, Matt; Jean, Al. (2001). Commentary for "Some Enchanted Evening", in ''The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox.Reiss, Mike. (2001). Commentary for "Moaning Lisa", in The Simpsons: The Complete First Season DVD. 20th Century Fox. The Simpsons também influencia, frequentemente, o humor auto-refêrencial . A forma mais comum está nas piadas sobre a Fox . O show usa frases de efeito, e a maioria dos personagens primários e secundários, têm pelo menos uma de cada. As expressões notáveis incluem alguém irritado Homer e ele diz "D'oh!", O Sr. Burns "Excelente ..." e Nelson "Ha-ha!". Bart também possui frases de efeito, como "¡Ay, caramba!", "Não tem uma vaca, cara!", "Coma minha cueca!" e "Eu não fiz isso!".Turner p. 25 Mais passado um tempo, essas frases de efeito não foram mais pronunciadas, com excesso de "¡Ay, caramba!". No episódio "Bart Gets Famous", bart fica famoso no show do Krusty ao pronunciar a frase "Eu não fiz isso."Turner p. 61 Influência Na linguagem direita|thumb|[[James L. Brooks, produtor executivo e escritor da série.]] Os Simpsons provocaram uma série de neologismos na linguagem popular americana. Mark Liberman, diretor do Linguistic Data Consortium disse: "Os Simpsons aparentemente substituíram como a principal fonte de cultura a Bíblia, a língua, as expressões e várias alusões textuais." A famosa frase "D'oh" de Homer é tão difundido no mundo que chegou a aparecer no dicionário Oxford English Dictionary, mas sem a apóstrofe. O termo tem sido utilizado até mesmo em produções fora dos Estados Unidos, como foi o caso em um episódio de 2008 de Doctor Who, série de televisão do Reino Unido. Um escravo alienígena faz uma imitação de Homer Simpson dizendo: "D'oh!". Há outras expressões que apareceram em The Simpsons que entraram na linguagem popular americana, como "excelente" de Montgomery Burns, o famoso "Yuhuu!" de HomerNa versão original este grito é "Woohoo!" ou o riso zombeteiro "Ha! Ha!" de Nelson Muntz. A frase de Willie no episódio Round Springfield "cheese-eating surrender monkeys" foi usada em 2003 pelo colunista Jonah Goldberg, o conservador revista National Review, depois da recusa da França de apoiar a resolução dos EUA no Conselho de Segurança da ONU para a guerra no Iraque, e se espalhou rapidamente entre os outros jornalistas. A palavra "cromulent", inventada pelos escritores da série no episódio Lisa the Iconoclast, foi incluída no novo dicionário em inglês Webster Millennium Dictionary. A palavra "Kwyjibo", criado por Bart no episódio Bart the Genius enquanto ele joga o jogo Scrabble, foi um dos apelidos do vírus de computador de Melissa. Na televisão The Simpsons foi a primeira série de animação transmitida com sucesso no horário nobre, desde o programa Wait till Your Father Gets Home, transmitido na década de 70. Durante a maioria dos anos 80, os especialistas acreditavam que essas séries eram apenas para crianças e as animações de uma série eram muito caros para atingir a qualidade esperada em um programa pertencente ao horário nobre. The Simpsons mudou essa idéia. A série fez o uso de estúdios coreanos de animação para colorir a série, e os custos de filme foram reduzidos. E, por sua vez, o sucesso de The Simpsons reduziu os custos de sua produção incentivada de emissoras para produzir outras séries animadas. Isso levou ao show uma exelente audiência no horário nobre nos anos 90, como South Park, Family Guy, King of the Hill, Futurama (o mesmo criador de The Simpsons) e The Critic. South Park homenageou a série com o episódio Simpsons Already Did It. Na Geórgia, a série de televisão animada The Samsonadzes, lançado em novembro de 2009, tem se destacado por sua semelhança muito forte com The Simpsons, que foi admitida pelo seu próprio criador, Shalva Ramishvili."Putin appears in Georgia's Simpsons-like cartoon show". British Broadcasting Corporation. February 3, 2010."Georgia's answer to 'The Simpsons'". The Independent. December 18, 2009."Georgian Simpsons-like movie: feel the difference". Russia Today. January 19, 2010. The Simpsons também influenciou séries não-animadas, como Malcolm in the Middle, que estreou em 9 de janeiro de 2000, em um horário após The Simpsons. Malcolm in the Middle também usa piadas escondidas, ao contrário da maioria dos sitcoms. Ricky Gervais vê The Simpsons como uma grande influência sobre a sitcom britânica The Office. Recepção e conquistas Sucesso inicial The Simpsons foi a primeira série de televisão da Fox em se colocar na lista das 30 melhores séries avaliadas . O personagem Bart Simpson foi o protagonista principal na maioria dos episódios das três primeiras temporadas, enquanto nas temporadas seguintes o foco foi o personagem Homer Simpson. Em 1990, Bart rapidamente se tornou um dos personagens de TV mais populares e surgiu o chamado "Bartmania". Também foi o personagem da série a vender produtos mais largamente, como as camisas. No início dos anos 90, começou a ser vendido milhões de camisetas com sua imagem; vendidos, pelo menos, um milhão delas em poucos dias. Várias escolas públicas dos EUA proibiram o uso destas camisas porque consideraram Bart como um mau exemplo, com frases como "-Eu sou Bart Simpson", "-Que diabos é você?", "-Eu sou Bart Simpson. Quem é você?") e, principalmente por que quando ele tirava notas baixas ele se dizia ter orgulho disso. Os produtos dos Simpsons venderam bem e geraram US$ 2 bilhões de lucros durante os primeiros 14 meses de vendas. Devido à sua popularidade, Bart foi muitas vezes apresentado como membro da família Simpson nos anúncios da série, mesmo para os episódios que não fazia parte do elenco principalGroening, Matt; Jean, Reiss; Moore, Rich; Reiss, Mike; Vitti, Jon. (2002). Comentarios para ''Lisa's Substitute, em The Simpsons: The Complete Second Season DVD. 20th Century Fox.. Devido ao sucesso da série no Verão de 1990, a Fox decidiu mudar o horário de transmissão de The Simpsons para a noite de domingo, com o mesmo horário da quinta-feira à noite, que concorreu com The Cosby Show, da NBC, a maior série nominal naquela época. Durante todo o verão, foi publicado várias histórias sobre a suposta rivalidade entre "Bill vs. Bart". O episódio da segunda temporada, Bart Gets an F (1990), foi exibido ao mesmo tempo que The Cosby Show. O episódio tinha uma quota de audiência baixa, atrás de The Cosby Show, que teve uma participação de 18,5. A taxa é baseada no número de domicílios com televisores sintonizados para a série, mas a Nielsen Media Research estimou que 33,6 milhões de telespectadores assistiram o episódio, o que torna a série mais assistida no número real de espectadores naquela semana. Naquela época, foi o episódio mais visto na história da Fox , e ainda é um dos episódios com maior audiência da história da série. The Simpsons tem sido elogiado por muitos críticos, sendo descrito como "a série mais irreverente no ar e sem arrependimento." Em uma crítica de 1990 sobre a série, Ken Tucker, da revista Entertainment Weekly, disse: "são a mais complicada família americana, com simples desenhos animados bem feitos. O grande paradoxo é que milhões de pessoas deixam de assistir os três principais programas na noite de domingo para assistir The Simpsons". Tucker também descreveu a série como "um fenômeno cultural, um desenho animado em horário nobre que agrada a toda a família." Prêmios e indicações thumbnail|280px|Os Simpsons na [[Calçada da Fama em Hollywood.]] The Simpsons, já venceu vários prêmios diferentes, incluindo 27 Emmys, dez dos quais na categoria de melhor programa de animação . Entretanto, The Simpsons nunca foi indicado ao prêmio de Melhor Seriado de Comédia. James L. Brooks, produtor executivo do programa, recebeu dez Emmys por The Simpsons, assim como outros dez por outros programas, detendo o recorde de pessoa mais premiada, com 20 estatuetas. The Simpsons foi o primeiro programa animado a receber um Peabody . Em 2000, a família Simpson recebeu uma estrela na Calçada da Fama de Hollywood . The Simpsons Movie, adaptação para o cinema do programa, foi lançado em 2007 e recebeu indicações para prêmios importantes, como um Globo de Ouro. Ao longo dos anos, o seriado conquistou um grande número de premiações e indicações, tanto nos EUA como em outros países. Os troféus não se limitam ao título de "melhor série animada", mas também incluem melhor direção, música, animação e muitos outros. Conquista de maior permanência no ar The Simpsons também detém dois recordes mundiais presentes no Guinness Book of World Records: programa de animação do horário nobre com maior tempo no ar e seriado de televisão com mais convidados especiais. Em 2004, The Simpsons substituiu o sitcom The Adventures of Ozzie e Harriet (1952-1966) e foi a série (animada ou não) a ficar mais tempo no ar nos Estados Unidos. Em outubro de 2004, Scooby-Doo brevemente superou The Simpsons como a série americana com a mais episódios . No entanto, o cancelamento da série após 371 episódios feitos deu a oportunidade de The Simpsons recuperar o título com 378 episódios, no final da décima sétima temporada. Em maio de 2007 o número chegou a 400 episódios, no final da décima oitava temporada. No entanto, mesmo detém o recorde de maior número de episódios de uma série de animação norte-americana, fora desse país, há séries que irão compensar esse aspecto . É também o sexto anime com mais episódios da história. Superando The Simpsons estão animes como Sazae-san, com 1820 episódios (já concluído). Em outubro de 2011, a Fox anunciou que The Simpsons foi renovada para uma vigésima quarta e quinta temporada, o que significa que o show irá chegar a 559 episódios. Críticas e controvérsias A natureza rebelde de Bart, que muitas vezes não é punido pelo seu mau comportamento, levou alguns pais conservadores apresentá-lo como um modelo ruim para as crianças. Nas escolas, os professores afirmaram que Bart era uma "ameaça para a aprendizagem" por causa de sua atitude de "orgulho de suas más notas" e sua atitude negativa em relação a sua educação. Outros descreveram ele como "egoísta, agressivo e miserável". Em uma entrevista de 1991, Bill Cosby classificou Bart como um mau exemplo para as crianças e descreveu-o como "irritado, confuso e frustrado". Em resposta, Matt Groening, disse que "resume muito bem o Bart. A maioria das pessoas se esforçam para ser normal, mas ele acha que ser normal é chato e faz coisas que os outros não poderiam fazer". Em 27 de janeiro de 1992, o então presidente dos Estados Unidos George Bush disse "Vamos continuar trabalhando para fortalecer a família americana, para fazer as famílias americanas serem mais parecidas com a dos Waltons e menos como a dos Simpsons". Os escritores rapidamente responderam irônicamente na forma de um pequeno segmento que foi transmitido três dias mais tarde antes de Stark Raving Dad em que Bart respondeu: "Hey, nós somos como os Waltons. Nós também oramos pelo fim da Grande Depressão".Turner, p. 230–231 Vários episódios da série têm gerado controvérsia. A família Simpson visitou a Austrália na sexta temporada no episódio Bart contra a Austrália (1995) e do Brasil no episódio da décima terceira temporada Blame It on Lisa (2002) e que provocou polêmica e reações negativas nos países visitados. Neste último caso, mostrou a cidade do Rio de Janeiro como uma cidade com ruas cheias de assassinos, sequestros, favelas macacos infectados e ratos. O conselho de turismo da cidade ameaçou a Fox com uma ação legal. Matt Groening ficou furioso e emitiu uma forte crítica para o episódio da sexta temporada A Star is Burns (1995). Ele pensou que era apenas publicidade para a série e que as pessoas associam com ele de forma incorreta. Quando seus esforços para impedir que o episódio não fosse realizado, ele pediu que seu nome fosse apagado dos créditos e tornadas públicas as suas preocupações de criticar abertamente James L. Brooks e afirmando que o episódio "viola o universo de The Simpsons". Em resposta, Brooks disse: "Estou furioso com Matt, ... sua opinião é permitida, mas criticar publicamente na imprensa... Ele já está indo longe demais. ... O comportamento atual dele é terrível". O episódio da nona temporada The Principal and the Pauper (1997) é um dos mais controversos da série. Muitos fãs e críticos reagiram negativamente à revelação que o diretor Seymour Skinner, um personagem recorrente desde a primeira temporada era um impostor. O episódio tem sido criticado por Matt Groening e Harry Shearer, que dá voz ao personagem. Em uma entrevista de 2001, Shearer disse que, após ler o roteiro dos escritores disse "Isso é muito ruim. Eles estão tomando algo que tem construído uma audiência para oito ou nove anos de investimento e jogado fora sem uma boa razão, uma história que fizemos anteriormente para outros personagens. É muito arbitrária, gratuita e desrespeitosa ao público". Críticas de qualidade em declínio [[Ficheiro:Mike Scully.jpg|direita|250px|thumb|Mike Scully, que foi showrunner da nona até a décima segunda temporada, foi alvo de críticas pelo declínio na qualidade da série.]] Os críticos avaliaram os primeiros episódios dos Simpsons com elogios, tais como a sua sagacidade, realismo e inteligência. No final de 1990, em torno da transmissão da décima temporada, o tom e a ênfase do show começaram a mudar. Alguns críticos começaram a demonstrar "cansaço" pelo show. Em 2000, alguns fãs de longo prazo demontraram-se desiludidos com o show e apontaram uma mudança de caráter dos personagens, já que estavam cansados das suas ''"palhaçadas bobas" . A BBC, em um artigo, referindo-se ao show, disse que "o consenso comum é que a "era de ouro" de ''The Simpsons terminou depois da nona temporada" , enquanto Todd Leopold, da CNN, em um artigo, ao perceber o seu declínio percebido, afirmou que ''"para muitos fãs ... os dias de glória do show fazem parte do passado." Jim Schembri do Sydney Morning Herald classificou o show como "um marco cultural há pelo menos dois, possivelmente três gerações de batatas de sofá", mas alegou que o show caiu em qualidade. Ele atribuiu este fato a um abandono dos personagens as histórias e o excesso de aparições de celebridades e referências à cultura popular. Schembri aida escreveu diversas outras críticas negativas sobre a qualidade da série. O autor Douglas Coupland descreveu reivindicações de declínio da qualidade da série como "bobagem", dizendo que "The Simpsons não se atrapalhou por catorze anos, é pouco provável que se iria atrapalhar agora."Turner, p. xiii Mike Scully, que foi showrunner durante os períodos de nove a doze anos, tem sido objecto de críticas.Turner, p. 42 Chris Suellentrop, escreveu que "sob posse de Scully, The Simpsons tornou-se, assim, um desenho animado. ... Antes os episódios terminavam com Homer e Marge andando de bicicleta no pôr do sol e agora terminam com Homer soprando um dardo tranquilizante no pescoço de Marge. O show ainda é engraçado, mas não é mais como antes." Quando perguntado, em 2007, sobre como a longevidade da série é sustentada, Scully brincou: "Abaixe seus padrões de qualidade. Uma vez que você fez alguma coisa você pode continuar com ela para sempre." Em 2003, para comemorar o episódio 300 da série, o ''EUA Today publicou um par de artigos relacionados comk Os Simpsons: um top-10 da lista de episódios escolhidos pelo webmaster do fansite The Simpsons Archive , e uma lista top-15 pelo próprios escritores dos Simpsons. O episódio mais recente listado pelos fãs foi, de 1997, "Homer's Phobia"; escolha mais recente dos escritores de Os Simpsons foi o episódio "Behind the Laughter". Em 2004, Harry Shearer criticou o que ele percebeu como a deterioração da qualidade do show: "Eu classificaria as últimas três temporadas como entre as piores, e ainda disse que a quarta temporada parece a melhor temporada para mim até agora." Em resposta, Dan Castellaneta afirmou: "Eu não concordo, ... Eu acho que o problema é que Harry acha que o show não é tão fundamentado, como foi nas primeiras três ou quatro temporadas." Apesar das críticas, ''The Simpsons consegue manter uma grande audiência e atrai muitos novos fãs. Enquanto a primeira temporada, a serie tinha uma média de 13,4 milhões de telespectadores por episódio nos EUA, e a vigésima primeira temporada teve uma média de 7,2 milhões de telespectadores. Em uma entrevista de abril de 2006, Matt Groening disse: "Eu honestamente não vejo nenhum fim à vista. Eu acho que é possível que o show vai ficar muito complicado financeiramente ... mas agora, o show é criativo, eu acho que, como bom ou melhor do que nunca. A animação é incrivelmente detalhada e imaginativa, e as histórias fazem coisas que não fizemos antes. Então, criativamente não há nenhuma razão para sair. Censura A série tem recebido alguns atos e tentativas de censura por alguns governos e indivíduos. Em 2008 o canal Televen, da Venezuela, retirou o programa de sua grade, que iria ao ar às 11 horas da manhã, que foi substituído por Baywatch, consequência de um pedido da Comissão Nacional de Telecomunicações, que havia considerado que The Simpsons era uma "má influência" para as crianças. Elda Rodríguez, diretora da agência, emitiu um comunicado oficial afirmando que o processo administrativo contra o canal foi devido á uma série de reclamações do público. Rodriguez disse que "em The Simpsons são apreciadas imagens impróprias e linguagem que podem influenciar o comportamento e formação de crianças e adolescentes", e acrescentou que em alguns episódios há um fardo "de mensagens impróprias" . Este ato foi visto como um exemplo de manipulação de Hugo Chávez nos meios de comunicação da Venezuela e de vários países do mundo . No entanto outros meios consideraram estas reações como um exemplo de manipulação da mídia usada para atacar Hugo Chávez . No entanto outros meios de comunicação consideraram essas reações como uma sequência do pedido do órgão estadual, e então a rede passou a transmitir a série ás 20:30 . Finalmente, o canal privado foi obrigado pelo Conselho de Responsabilidade Social a transmitir 30 minutos em sua programação durante um mês, em horário entre 7h00 e 11h00 da noite, para transmitir mensagens culturais e educacionais . Em 2009, a produtora decidiu não exibir o episódio E. Pluribus Wiggum na Argentina e no resto da América Latina, embora a Telefe transmitiu o episódio em 29 de julho de 2010, na qual Carl Carlson refere a uma "ditadura militar" de Juan Perón. A razão para esta decisão foi tomada "para evitar feridas muito dolorosas para a Argentina". Vários membros da empresa reclamaram públicamente do episódio, incluindo o ex-congressista Lorenzo Pepe, que pediu para o Comitê Federal de Radiodifusão (COMFER) que proíbisse a emissão do episódio, porque "ofende á verdade histórica". O auditor classificou o episódio pela COMFER como "irracional". Recepção na América Latina De acordo com palavras do próprio Matt Groening "The Simpsons são muito populares em alguns países, mas há outros que por algum motivo não é o caso" "-Não sei porquê, mas o que acontece no Japão, onde a série é conhecida, mas não atinge o nível de audiência de outros lugares". Merchandising thumb|direita|[[7-Eleven transformado em um Kwik-E-Mart.]] Muitos produtos ligados à franquia Os Simpsons foram lançados, com a família estampando de camisetas a pôsteres. A família Simpson inspirou versões de jogos de tabuleiro como Banco Imobiliário, Detetive, Scrabble, e Jogo da Vida, assim como uma série de cartões da Wizards of the Coast. Publicações Existem dois tipos de materiais em papel em torno da série. Há livros, revistas, pôsteres, revistas em quadrinhos, calendários e afins com histórias dos personagens. Geralmente eles são publicados pelos criadores ou detentores dos direitos autorais da marca . Fazem parte deste universo livros como "The Simpsons: A Complete Guide to Our Favorite Family" ("Os Simpsons: Um guia completo da nossa família favorita", em português), lançado nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 1997, "Simpsons Postkartenbuch: Beste Grüße von den Simpsons", lançado na Alemanha em junho de 2007 e "I Simpson: La Guida Completa Alla Nostra Famiglia Preferita", lançado em 1999 na Itália . Há ainda os livros que discutem temas como psicologia, filosofia, política, religião, relações sociais e o mundo contemporâneo a partir dos desenhos de Matt Groening . São exemplos dessa lista de livros como "The World According to the Simpsons - What Our Favorite TV Family Says About Life, Love, And the Pursuit of the Perfect Donut" ("O mundo segundo Os Simpsons - O que nossa favorita família da TV fala sobre a vida, amor, e a busca pela rosquinha perfeita", em português), de Steven Keslowitz, lançado nos Estados Unidos em abril de 2006, "Machiavelli Meets Mayor Quimby - Political Commentary in the First Season of The Simpsons" ("Maquiavel se reúne com o prefeito Quimby - Comentários políticos na primeira temporada de Os Simpsons", em português), de Natham Thoms, lançado nos nos Estados Unidos em janeiro de 2005 e "Planet Simpson - How a Cartoon Masterpiece Defined a Generation" ("Planeta Simpson - Como uma obra-prima em desenho definiu uma geração", em português), de Chris Turner, lançado nos Estados Unidos em novembro de 2004 . No Brasil: Em 2006 foi lançado o livro De Olho em Springfield - do autor Johan L. Lagger pela editora Panda Books. O livro possui 196 páginas com curiosidades sobre a série, além de um guia completo de episódios até a temporada 17. Foi o primeiro livro lançado por um fã brasileiro da série . DVD Muitas temporadas da série foram lançados em VHS e DVD. Quando o da primeira temporada começou a ser vendido em 2001, rapidamente se tornou o DVD de um programa de televisão mais vendido da história, mas foi superado pela primeira temporada de The Chappelle's Show. Especificamente, as temporadas de 1 a 14 e a 20 (em sua edição especial) saíram em DVD nos Estados Unidos, Europa, Austrália, Nova Zelândia e América Latina, e é planejado lançar mais temporadas no futuro. Videogames Produtoras de jogos eletrônicos adaptaram Springfield diversas vezes, a primeira sendo um fliperama lançado pela Konami em 1991.. Mais de 20 jogos já foram lançados, com os mais recentes sendo paródias de jogos atuais: The Simpsons Wrestling parodia jogos de luta da WWE, The Simpsons Road Rage parodia Crazy Taxi, The Simpsons Skateboarding parodia Tony Hawk's Pro Skater e The Simpsons Hit and Run" parodia a série ''GTA. O mais novo, The Simpsons Game, lançado em 2007, parodia jogos como Katamari Damacy, Shadow of the Colossus e Everquest. Duas máquinas de pinball dos Simpsons também foram lançadas. The Simpsons Ride thumb|A atração The Simpsons Ride na [[Universal Orlando Resort|Universal Studios Orlando (Florida) foi inaugurado em 15 de maio de 2008.]] Em 24 de abril de 2007 foi anunciada oficialmente a instalação de uma atração de simulação chamado The Simpsons Ride na Universal Studios Orlando e Universal Studios Hollywood. Foi inaugurado oficialmente em 15 de maio de 2008 na Flórida e 19 de maio daquele ano em Hollywood . Na atração, os usuários visitam um parque temático chamado Krustyland, voltado para o personagem Krusty. Como na série, Sideshow Bob escapou da prisão para se vingar de Krusty e da família Simpson . Tem mais de 24 personagens recorrentes na série, e as vozes são interpretadas pelo elenco de costume, além de Pamela Hayden, Russi Taylor e Kelsey Grammer. Harry Shearer decidiu não participar, de forma que nenhum dos personagens que ele dubla regularmente na série têm partes vocais na atração . James L. Brooks, Matt Groening e Al Jean trabalharam com a Universal Creative, a equipe criativa da Universal Studios, para ajudar a desenvolver a atração . A simulação dura seis minutos com telas IMAX que utilizam mais de 24 metros de projetores da Sony . Há 24 carros para um passeio, cada um com capacidade para oito pessoas, que podem viajar cerca de 2000 pessoas por hora. Para ocorrer a animação durante o passeio, são usadas imagens de computador, feitas pela Blur Studio e Reel FX ao invés da animação bidimensional, tradicional em The Simpsons. A atração da Flórida registrou um milhão de visitantes em 14 de julho de 2008 . O Filme (Vermont), que foi exibido a estréia de The Simpsons Movie.]] 20th Century Fox, Gracie Films & Film Roman produziram um filme de animação baseado em The Simpsons que estreou em 27 de julho de 2007. O filme foi dirigido por David Silverman e escrito por uma equipe de escritores composta por Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Al Jean, George Meyer, Mike Reiss, John Swartzwelder, Jon Vitti, David Mirkin, Mike Scully, Matt Selman, e Ian Maxtone-Graham. A série ainda estava em transmissão, mesmo que a equipe tinha anteriormente afirmado que apenas iria fazer um filme quando a série terminar. A primeira tentativa de trazer The Simpsons para o cinema foi com o enredo do episódio de Kamp Krusty, mas os escritores tiveram problemas na tentativa de fazer uma longa história no script para um filme. Depois de ganhar um Fox e Usa Today, a cidade de Springfield, Vermont, foi escolhida para a estréia mundial do filme . The Simpsons Movie bateu recorde de bilheteria , com um total de 74 milhões de dólares em sua primeira semana . Em 17 de dezembro de 2007 o filme tinha arrecadado em todo o mundo mais de 525.495.894 de dólares . * * * * * FOX Brasil TV Oficial The Simpsons * FOX Portugal TV Oficial The Simpsons Categoria:The Simpsons Categoria:Calçada da Fama de Hollywood Categoria:1989 na televisão Categoria:Séries de televisão dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Desenhos animados Categoria:Programas de televisão spin-offs Categoria:Programas da FOX Categoria:Sitcoms Categoria:Desenhos animados dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 2010 Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 2000 Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 1990 Categoria:Desenhos animados da década de 1980